goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Lalivero
sits the Mars Djinni, Torch.]] Lalivero (ラリベロの町 Lalivero Town) is a town in northern Gondowan and one of the last locations visited in Golden Sun. It is just south of the incomplete Babi Lighthouse and north of Venus Lighthouse and Idejima. Lalivero is where Sheba lived with her foster father Faran and his family before being taken away to Tolbi. Lalivero could possibly correspond with Alexandria in real life. Either Venus Lighthouse or Babi Lighthouse could represent the Great Lighthouse. The geography of the region is reminiscent of the Nile Delta in Egypt. Description Vendors Lalivero's inn is located just to the left of the northern exit and costs 25 coins per Adept. Collectibles Items * Antidote: Found in a barrel in the item shop. The barrel is along the right wall on the first floor. * Lucky Medal: Found in a barrel in the inn. The barrel is located in the leftmost room on the second floor. * Lucky Medal: Found in a barrel in the house to the right of the weapon and armor shops. * Psy Crystal: Found in the stone pillar in the center of Lalivero. * Warrior's Helm: Found in a treasure chest near the weapon and armor shop. To reach it, the player must exit out the top of Faran's house and walk along the city walls. * Water of Life: Found in the top left jar on the roof of the item shop. To get on the roof, players must climb the ladder in the weapon and armor shop, walk along the city walls, then jump onto the sanctum and then the item shop. Djinn * Torch is a Mars Djinni located on the roof of Lalivero's inn. To reach it, players must climb the ladder in the weapon and armor shop and walk along the city walls before jumping onto the inn's roof.(You do not have to battle it.) Story At some unspecified point before Isaac’s party arrives in Tolbi, Babi sent a group of his soldiers to Lalivero to build a lighthouse (this later became known as Babi Lighthouse). Presumably at Babi’s orders, the Tolbi soldiers forced the people of Lalivero to build Babi Lighthouse by taking Sheba captive. Sheba was taken to Tolbi where she remained until after Colosso. After Colosso comes to an end, Babi has his soldiers escort Sheba back to Lalivero. Unfortunately they were unable to pass through the Suhalla Desert and lost Sheba in the sandstorm. As it turned out, Sheba was rescued by Saturos and Menardi, who then added her to their group of captives. Shortly before Isaac and Co. reached Lalivero, Saturos’ group arrived and forced their way through so as to take the Tunnel Ruins beneath Babi Lighthouse that lead into Venus Lighthouse. Having noticed Sheba, Faran followed them. However, he and his men were unable to enter the ruins, so Sheba’s fate is ultimately placed in the hands of Isaac’s team. After Venus Lighthouse is lit, Sheba falls off the side of the lighthouse only for the water level to rise and sweep her and Felix out to sea. While Isaac and Co. search for Jenna, Faran and the people of Lalivero spread out to try and find Sheba. Without either search party having any success, the two groups regroup in Lalivero. Before leaving again, Isaac’s party stays just long enough to receive a gift from Iodem: Babi’s Black Orb, which is needed to sail the ship he used to leave Lemuria. The ship in question just happened to be docked in Lalivero. With a new boat in tow, Isaac and friends depart in search of both Lemuria and Jenna. Trivia *By wedging Isaac between the pond and the boy pacing in front of the Inn, the player may occasionally become permanently stuck just before the game's end, causing frustration for those who have not learned the Sanctum Trick. Category:Places in Gondowan Category:Towns and Settlements